Teenage pregnancy
by lozza1989
Summary: Abi and Jay decide to take their friendship to a whole new level which results in Abi becoming Pregnant, how will her family and Jay react?
1. Chapter 1

Shocking news

Abi Branning was sat on the sofa in the front room of the Branning house,looking at her watch. Jay was supposed to be coming round and he was ten minutes late and Abi was beginging to wonder if he changed his mind or had other plans. After a few more minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang and smiling,Abi went to answer it. There stood Jay holding some flowers out for her.

"Sorry I'm late" he told her "had to stop off at the flower stall to get these." He handed her the flowers and she thanked him before inviting him in.

"I'll just put these in a vase" Abi told him "sit down if you want." Jay sat down on the sofa and waited for Abi to return from the kitchen. She came back two minutes later, carrying two cans of cola. She handed one to Jay and sat down next to him.

"So, where is everyone?" he asked.

"Dad's at the work,mum's gone out somewhere with Greg and Lauren's gone to a mates" Abi told him. Jay nodded and took a drink from his cola.

"Do any of them know about us?" he asked.

"Well, Lauren and mum know,but dad doesn't" Abi said "mum seemed to be quite pleased for me and Lauren's been teasing me about it."

"So,how come you haven't told your dad yet?" Jay asked her.

"You know how overprotective he can be" Abi said "he still things I'm a little girl and I don't think he can accept that I'm growing up, I mean, I'm almost fifteen,sixteen next year and he's got to accept that I'm growing up." Jay nodded as he took it all in before he had an idea.

"Say,you want to go uptairs for abit?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Abi asked. Jay then started suggested that they should take their relationship to the next level.

"Wouldn't that be illegal?" Abi asked "I mean,your sixteen and I'm fourteen,it wouldn't seem right."

"It's only a two year age gap" Jay replied "you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel pressured if you're not ready."

"Who says I don't want to" Abi said "I want to see what it's like."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked "because, I'm totally cool with it if you don't want to."

"I want to" Abi said with a look of determination on her face. Jay smiled,took Abi by the hand and led her upstairs.

A couple of hours had passed and Max was on his way back from the car lot and when he arrived home,he found Abi and Jay sat on the sofa,looking at some of Abi's school books.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh, I asked Jay over to help me with my homework"Abi lied. She didn't want to tell Max the real reason why Jay was here because she knew how Max would react.

"Right,well I'll get going now"Jay said as he stood up and headed to the door.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework" Abi called to him before he left. Max then sat on the sofa next to Abi and asked her what Jay was helping her with.

"This maths problem that I couldn't understand" she told him "Jay's really good at maths so I asked him if he'd come round to help me."

"I could have given you a hand" Max said to her "I'm quite good at things like that too." Abi smiled and told him that she didn't want to disturb him while he was at work.

"That's ok love" Max said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead "right,I'm going to get tea on."

Four weeks had passed and Abi was beginging to behave very strangely. She was becoming moody,distant from everyone and she was starting to feel sick in the mornings. Max put it down to teenage hormones and asked Abi if anything was bothering her.

"Nothings the matter" she snapped.

"Doesn't sound like it" Max said "look Abi, if you're having problems, you can always tell me." Abi simply scoffed and stormed out of the kitchen before covering her mouth and rushing upstairs. Max cringed as he heard her retching from the bathroom. Abi came back downstairs ten minutes later,looking pale and exhausted.

"You alright darling?" Max asked her as she said down on the table and layed her head on table.

"Not really" Abi groaned "I feel like I'm dying." Max said down next to her and looked at her.

"Perhaps you could be coming down with something" he said "try some toast, see if that will make you feel abit better." Abi groaned and slumped to the living room to lie down.

"I'll take that as a no then" Max muttered to himself. By the afternoon, Abi was started to feel abit better and asked if she could go out for abit.

"Are you sure?" Max asked her. Abi nodded and pointed out that maybe some fresh air might help abit. Max nodded and agreed for her to go so Abi threw on her coat and went headed over to the cafe and saw Lauren so she went to sit with her.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Lauren asked her sister who seemed to look worried about something.

"Well, you know that me and Jay mitchell have been seeing each , we took our relationship to the next level" Abi explained. Lauren looked at her younger sister in shock and amazement.

"Wow, I didn't think you were the type to do something like that" she said.

"There's something else too" Abi said before gesturing Lauren to lean it so Abi could whisper "I think I might be pregnant."Lauren looked at her sister,wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Abi nodded and pointed out on how she was getting sick in the mornings and feeling fine in the afternoons.

"Does dad suspect something?" Lauren asked.

"He thinks I've just got a stomach bug" Abi said.

"Have you done a test to see if you are?" Lauren asked her. Abi then said that she was thinking off buying a test but felt to embarressed to get one.

"Well, why don't I get you own and you can meet me at the queen vic and we'll do it in the toilets" Lauren suggested.

"Ok" Abi agreed "I need to know for sure anyway." So Lauren went to buy Abi a pregnancy test and then send her a text to let her know that she was at the queen vic so Abi headed over to vic to find Lauren waiting outside with a pregnancy test.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lauren asked her. Abi nodded and pointed out that she wanted to find out before it was too late. So the two girls went into the vic and headed into the toilets. Lauren gave Abi the test and she went into one of the cubicles to do it. She came out two minutes later, looking at the white stick.

"It says that I have to wait two minutes" Abi whispered. The two girls both watched the pregnancy test and waited until two minutes later, two blue lines appeared on the stick. Abi turned to her older sister with a shocked look on her face.#

"Lauren" she said in a hused voice "I'm pregnant."


	2. Telling Jay and Tanya

Telling Jay and Tanya

Author's note- I apologize for the late update, I've been having writer's block but I'm going to try and update this story more often.

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing, her little sister Abi was pregnant and it came as a big shock to her as it did Abi.

"What am I going to do Lauren, I can't tell dad because he'll kill me" Abi said almost in tears as Lauren pulled her into a hug, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok and that she was going to support her through all this.

"And what about Jay, what do I tell him?" Abi asked "he might not be ready to be a dad yet."

"I'm sure he'll be ok with it" Lauren told her "you don't have to tell him yet if you don't want to." Abi nodded and suggested that they should get back before Max and Tanya start wondering where they were. When the girls got home, Max Abi how she was feeling and she told him that she was feeling a little better after some fresh air.

"That's good to hear darling" Max said as he pulled his youngest daughter into a hug and not knowing that she had another little person growing inside her but Abi was too scared to tell him because she did not know how he would react if he found out that his little girl was pregnant.

"You ok Abz, you're very quiet" Max pointed out.

"I think I'm just tired, I think I'll go and lie down for abit upstairs" Abi announced. Max nodded as Abi pulled away from him and left the front room but she didn't go upstairs, instead she went into the kitchen and texted Jay on her mobile which read

JAY

ITZ ABI, WE NEED TO TALK, IT'S IMPORTANT. She the shut her phone and slowly crept out the kitchen door andm et up with Jay in the playground near the arches.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked as Abi burst into tears and flung her arms round him.

"You do love me don't you?" Abi asked as tears fell down her cheeks, soaking Jay's t-shirt.

"What's all this about, of course I love you" he replied as he stroked her hair.

"No matter what?" Abi asked "because I've got something to tell you but I'm scared on how you'll take it."

"Babe, you can tell me anything" Jay replied "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I'm afraid it is" Abi said, her voice shaking "Jay, I'm pregnant." At that moment, Jay looked at Abi with a shocked look on his face and asked her if she was sure. Abi nodded and told him that she did the test earlier and it came back positive but she also revealed that she was scared of telling her parents because she was worried on how they would react.

"Are you angry?" she asked in a small voice but Jay broke into a huge grin and pulled Abi into a tight hug.

"I'm going to be a daddy" he said joyfully as Abi looked at him with a confused expression and asked him if he was ok about it.

"Are you kidding, I think this is the most happiest moment of my life" he said "come here you." He and Abi began to kiss passionalty for a little bit before sitting down on the swings, talking about the whole situation.

"My dad would kill me if he found out" she pointed out "I mean, I'm going to be Fifteen next week and he'll flip if he found out that I'm pregnant." Jay took her hnad and pointed out that she should tell him sooner rather than later because it would be a huge shock to him to discover her going to the hospital with what he would think was appendicitis or something then when he went to visit her, he would find her sat in a hospital bed, holding a newborn baby.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Lauren, she was with me when I did the test" Abi replied "she said that she's going to support me through it all."

"Well she isn't going to be only one" Jay told her as he planted a kiss on her forehead "because i'm going to by your side every step of the way, I'll come to all your scans, buy clothes and toys for the Baby and I'll be there at the birth. Hey we should get our own place after the baby's born."

"I'm not old enough" Abi pointed out.

"Don't be silly babe, you'll be nearly sixteen by the time our son or daughter is born" he said "and I'll look after you both." Abi rested her head on his shoulders, relieved that he was taking it all so well but still worried on how Max and Tanya would react if they foun d out about their little girl being pregnant but she knew that she would have to tell them sooner or later.

Meanwhile, Lauren had just told Lucy the news on being pregnant.

"Wow, I didn't even know Abi would be the type" Lucy pointed out "and I didn't think she'd end up with Jay, I always thought she would probably get with Ben Mitchell because they were always hanging around together when they were kids."

"Yeah but ben mitchell is gay" Lauren pointed out.

"Yeah fair point" Lucy agreed "so has she told your mum and dad yet?" Lauren shook her head and said that Abi was too scared on how they would react.

"I remember when I fell pregnant" Lucy said " I was too scared to tell my dad and when he found out, he started planning an abortion but I refused because I was planning on having the baby for Jane until I was being called all sorts of nmaes like slapper, tart, the lot so I decided to have an abortion and pretentened I had a miscarrage because Jane really wanted this baby." Lauren then began to worry that if people at school found out that Abi was pregnant then she would probably be bullied for it aswell.

Back at the Brannings, Abi was back at home and sat on the sofa with Tanya watching telly until Tanya decided to strike up a conversation.

"So hows this tummy bug you've been getting then?" She asked.

"It's not a tummy bug" Abi replied.

"Oh come on, it's must be something" Tanya pointed out "I mean, you not feeling yourself, getting tummy aches, being sick. Now that sounds like a tummy bug to me." Abi shook her head and told Tanya that it wasn't a tummy bug, it was something much more.

"Darling, I'm sure it can't be that bad" Tanya reassured her youngest daughter "now why don't you tell me what's going on."

"I can't" Abi replied, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Tanya asked "Come on, I'm sure it can't be that."

"Do you promise not to go mad?" Abi asked, her voice now quivering "because I'm going to tell you."

"Abi, I love you and no matter what's going on, nothing is ever going to change that" Tanya reassured her so Abi took a deep breath and revealed to Tanya that she was Pregnant.


	3. Max finds out

Max finds out

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" a shocked Tanya asked after Abi had revealed the shocking truth to her "you can't be pregnant, you're only fourteen, fifteen next week."

"I know but I did the test and it came back positive"Abi replied as Tanya struggled to take it all in, her fourteen year old daughter was pregnant and it had come a huge shock to her.

"Well I bet I can guess who the father is" Tanya said "I mean, how could you be so stupid, I can't believe this, I just cannot believe this is happening." Abi was how sat in silence, not knowing what to say this time as Tanya continued to lecture her about being only fourteen and pregnant but finally managed to find her voice when she asked Tanya if she should tell Max.

"I think you should, he has a right to know" Tanya told her "doubt he'll be too happy about it though." She then went into the kitchen and Abi got up and walked out of the front door to find Jay. She eventually found him in the arches and told him that she had told Tanya about her being pregnant.

"How did she take it?" he asked.

"I don't think she was too happy about it" Abi replied as Jay put his arms around here and reassured her that she'll come round in the end.

"But I'm still worried about how dad will react" She replied "he'll probably want me to get rid of it, but I don't want to, I want to keep our baby so we can raise it." Jay looked at her and told her that she should tell Max in her own time.

"I don't know, I don't even know if i can tell him at all" Abi pointed out "but he will find out once I have the baby, so I guess I'll have to tell him."

During the past, the news of Abi's pregnancy had spread throughout the square but Max was oblivious to the fact that Abi was actually pregnant, he just assumed they were just nasty rumours being spread around about her.

"Don't let them get to you darling" he said when he noticed Abi looking quite sad "they're just silly rumours." He went to give her a hug but she pulled away and burst into tears.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked "it's just a stupid rumour, I mean, you can't actually be pregnant." Abi shook her head again and pointed out that they wern't just rumours going around to make her look bad and it didn't take Max long to work it out.

"Oh my god, you're actually pregnant?" he asked as a tear stained Abi nodded right before max totally lost it "YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL, HOW COULD YOU, DON'T YOU EVEN REALIZE THEM ESS YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF INTO." Abi was so scared, Max had never spoken to her like this and she began to wish she never gave him the hint that she was pregnant.

"WHO'S THE FATHER EH, IS IT THAT JAY MITCHELL, HUH?" he yelled as Abi almost jumped out her skin and nodded Max then asked Abi if Jay knew and told him that Lauren and Tanya also knew, which made him even more angry.

"SO I WAS THE LAST BLOODY ONE TO FIND OUT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS " he practilcy yelled "RIGHT, YOU ARE GOING TO MARCH YOURSELF OVER TO THE CLINIC AND BOOK AN ABORTION."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, I'M NOT GETTING RID OF MY BABY" Abi yelled "AND FOR YOUR INFOMATION, JAY HAS PROMISED THAT HE'LL BE A GOOD DAD TO THIS BABY BECAUSE IT'S HIS BABY TOO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GET RID OF IT." It wasn't long before Tanya had heard all the shouting and rushed into the room to discover that Max had just found out about Abi's pregnancy.

"He's making me get rid of it" Abi sobbed "but I don't want to, I want to keep it." Tanya sighed and put her arm around her daughter, gently telling her that she was almost fifteen and that bringing up a baby was such hard work, especially at a young age.

"But I've got Jay to help me, he said once the baby is born he's going ot get us a place and then we might be getting married in a few years so we can be a proper family" Abi explained. Max seemed a little more calmer now and asked Abi when she and Jay where planning to get married.

"Not just yet, probably when I'm about eighteen or nineteen, then we could have our baby as a bridesmaid if it's a girl or a page boy if it's a boy" Abi replied, wiping her eyes "I'm not getting rid of this baby, I'm not." After a good hour of discussing what to do with the baby, Max and Tanya finally agreed to allow Abi to keep the baby and Max decided to go and see Jay to have a talk with him.

"What are you going to do?" Abi asked, suspecting that Max was probably going to threaten Jay but he reassured her that he was just going to have a little word with him before leaving the house and making his way across the square until he found Jay coming out the minute mart.

"Oi Mitchell, I want a word with you" Max called out and before Jay could react, Max had hold of his collar and dragged him round the back of the queen vic.

"What's all this about?" Jay asked "What have I done?"

"Oh nothing" Max replied in a sarcastic manner before becoming angry "APART FROM GETTING MY FOURTEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER PREGNANT,now she told me that you were going to support her and look after her throughout her pregnanct, is this true?"

"Yes Mr. branning, I will love that baby as much as I love Abi" Jay replied "I promise that i'll look after both of them."

"You better because if you don't, then you'll have me to answer to " Max warned him "because no one upsets my Abi, no one." He then let go of Jay and walked off. When he got home, Abi asked him what he said to Jay.

"Oh I just asked him if he will support you through the pregnancy and he said yes" Max replied. Abi nodded and turned round to watch the tv, totally unaware that he had threatened Jay. Meanwhile, a couple had found out about Abi's pregnancy and these people were baby thieves who kidnapped pregnant women and held them captive throughout the pregnancy until they gave birth and stole their babies to sell into illegal adoption and get rid of the mothers. They were planning on doing the same thing to Abi, kidnap her, hold her captive until her baby is born then steal it to sell and Abi was totally oblivious to all of this.


End file.
